


right now could last forever

by humanluke



Series: 5sos prompts [14]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Breakfast, Domesticity, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/pseuds/humanluke
Summary: luke's wearing ashton's shirt this morning.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: 5sos prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019475
Kudos: 1





	right now could last forever

Ashton was in the kitchen making coffee. It was early -- too fucking early to even think, so coffee was the first thing he thought of. He was watching the liquid drip into the pot, mug in his hand ready for the second it goes off. His attention is pulled from that oh so very exciting task when Luke moseys out of their bedroom. He smiles softly at him, leaning against the breakfast bar.

“Good morning, handsome,” he says with a little bit of a grin. Luke gives him a sour look, obviously not awake enough yet for his cheery disposition. “I see someone’s woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Do you want some coffee?”

“Please,” he groans a little bit. Ashton turns back to the coffee maker, which has miraculously finished while he wasn’t looking. He pulls an extra mug down from the cabinet, filling it with the right amount of sugar and cream. Luke admires him from across the breakfast bar, leaning into his hand sleepily as Ashton passes him the warm mug. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you,” he says, and his eyes fall on the shirt he’s currently adorning. He laughs a little bit as he blows on his mug, desperately waiting for it to cool down. “Is that my shirt?” Luke’s lips curl up into a grin, sipping his coffee slowly since he has the added benefit of the creamer to cool it down.

“You mean our shirt?” he says with a little bit of a grin. “It was the first thing I grabbed. We share a living space, didn’t know our clothes had to be defined by the person wearing them.” Ashton lets out a soft laugh, shaking his head a little bit as he leans over the breakfast bar. His hand grazes over Luke’s jawline, and Luke admires the feeling of his large, strong hand against his skin.

“No, it’s cute on you,” he hums softly. “I love it on you.” Luke’s cheeks pinken a little bit at the affectionate gesture.

“Well, i’m keeping it, so it’s mine now,” he jokes. Ashton just laughs and leans over the counter, kissing him soft and slow. Luke melts into it, the familiarity of Ashton giving him a warmth at his very core.

“Well, it suits you much better than me,” Ashton murmurs as he pulls back. He sips at his coffee as he gives Luke an adoring gaze. “Do you want some eggs?”

“Please,” he says softly. Ashton turns to start breakfast for them, and Luke thinks that he ought to wear his shirts more often.

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on [tumblr](http://cakelftv.tumblr.com)!


End file.
